THE SQUARE - Makenna & Charles
by Dindraine084
Summary: A little bit of what might've been the story between Makenna and Charles


I waited for her. I waited for her a little over a year; every day I was there in the same square, sitting in the same bench at the same wee hours of dusk. But how could I not? She was all I could think about; her luscious lips, her skin with that gentle olive hue, her dark, ebony tresses that seemed to have no end, the way she carried herself, so proud and so commanding, like the world belonged to her alone.

But it was mostly her eyes, I could not stop thinking about those eyes, they were hard to define, sometimes they were light brown, other times they seemed dark green, amber or golden. Such eyes haunted my sleep; especially when I awoke in a sweat.

Damn those eyes.

It was here where I first met her. I sat with my fellow mates from the University; we were discussing a recent tribunal case the professor had presented for us to analyze. We jested with one another and admired the lovely young ladies that came and went. Yet none caught my interest, until from the far side I saw her walking in my direction, I fell a pull or a tug, like everything in my being gravitated towards her. Her dress and hat were a soft yellow, her hair was curled, and her lips were painted an angry red.

We were all entranced by her, but she looked at me alone as she passed by and smiled. It couldn't be helped, I was done for, so I ran up to her and she turned with the wind catching her hair, and surprise in her eyes.

"Ma'am?" I said, and she looked at me in surprise and curiosity. "My apologies Ma'am, but I couldn't help but notice you walking." I was unable to come up with a better excuse, but it was the truth.

"And what did you noticed, sir?" She said with a slight accent, so she wasn't from Spain, maybe Italy, Greece or somewhere more south. She smiled at me sweetly, but I could sense an undertone of amusement.

"You ma'am, just you walking, and I couldn't allow myself to see you walk away without knowing your name." I smiled at her in all sincerity. Her eerie eyes widened in surprise and her lips parted slightly.

"Hmm." She regarded me, pondering if I was worth her time or not. My breath was trapped in my lungs, just waiting her for response; the anticipation was gnawing at me.

"Makenna, my name is Makenna." She smiled, turned around and started walking to where ever she was headed towards. But that was still not enough.

"Can I see you here?!" I shouted at her and she turned around to look at me again with those wonderful eyes that questioned and analyzed all at once. "Tomorrow?" She nodded, smiled and kept on her way; then I remembered something very vital. "My name is Charles!" She looked at me from over her shoulder, grinned and walked on; I knew then that she would see me tomorrow.

…:::***:::…

I was coming for him. Why not? I could enjoy myself while I was in Spain with Uncle Luca, see the sights, meet new people, try new things, it was a once in lifetime opportunity to do things I'd never done before… before I had to fulfill my duty and realize one of my few dreams, maybe two. But I wanted to meet this Charles; he seemed to be from Northern Europe, not at all Spaniard with his dark blonde hair, fair skin and calm blue eyes; and his smile, that boyish grin that could melt any girl in her right mind.

Uncle Luca wouldn't have mind me going out, he was not evil at all, but he kept his distance for his own self-control. I understood, I always did, all my life; he was a Vampire, and I was to become one too, to protect and provide for our family as he had for over 2000 years, as had others of my own blood. I had been looking forward to the day I changed, but there was one thing I wanted to do as a human, I wanted to love, even for just a moment, but in that one moment it would've suffice to hold on to it and always remember; that was hard as a human, but it would be harder as a Vampire. Uncle Luca had never had a companion like that; he said he had never found his one, I could only hope I would one day, I really did.

It was cloudy that late morning, so I brought my parasol, I wore my dark green day dress, black heels and black hat, and I couldn't help but paint my lips the same livid red as the day before, lest he'd forgotten my face. How saddening that would've been. And yet there he was, sitting on a bench in the middle of the square, looking a bit somber, as if I wouldn't've come at all. How sweet.

He stood up as he saw me walk to him, with surprise in those serene blue eyes; he was taller than I remembered and he offered me that smile that would be the ruin of me.

"You came. You didn't say if you would or wouldn't so I came anyways." He said nervously, still holding that grin of his. Damn him.

"Ah, yes. I didn't really give you an answer. That was very wicked of me, my apologies Mr. Charles." I apologized sincerely. But I couldn't help my own lips from smiling; it couldn't be helped, he was after all very charming and quiet handsome, like the princes in those fairy tales.

"No apologies needed, madam. And if you please, just call me Charles." He said so captivatingly, and extended his hand for me to take.

I took it with glee in my eyes, and sincere smile that made my cheeks warm.

"Just call me Makenna." I answered, and at that moment I saw his eyes sparkle with something dared not assume.

…:::***:::…

Charles and I had been seeing each other in the same place for the past two weeks. We strolled about and spoke of everything and anything, he didn't seem bothered by my outspokenness, and forward thinking, he actually seemed to approve of it, and asked for my opinion in different matters like his law studies. A kiss or two we had shared, chaste and caring, and yet so meaningful; I blushed for the first one, '_as red as a rose_' he said to me. For the second one I took the lead, and saw the surprise in his eyes; I giggled at that face he made and he returned the laugh. I've been floating on a cloud from the moment we met.

I opened the door and walked into the parlor of our temporary home, letting the footman shut the door behind me.

"Makenna dear; you've out often these day." Luca said at the top of the stairs, and chill ran down my spine, like a child caught her parents stealing sweets from the pantry. What a fool I've been.

"I've been seeing Barcelona and all its wonder dear Uncle." I said and swallowed hard and the partial truth.

"And the boy?" He asked me, with his knowing look, a look that saw too deep and uncovered too much.

Curses. I could only stare at him in shock and disbelieve and embarrassment of being found out. My backbone came back to me after a minute or two.

"He is dear to me, Uncle." I said resolute to be honest.

"Do you love him?" He said, and his gaze softened, with sincere care and warmth in his words. I paused at the question, though.

"Yes." I was breathless at my own admission, I loved him, so soon and so deeply. And yet I feared.

"If you want to stay a mortal to be with him, you are free to do so." He said moving the stairs to meet me at the bottom. Something inside me broke, my eyes became teary, yet no tear I shed.

"No." I answered a bit forcefully; "I want to become like you, I always wanted it since I was small child, you chose me and I want to do it." I finished; I wanted immortality, I wanted love, I wanted it all.

He made a sigh, as in resignation, "Very well dearest, go to him, and say you farewells, the night after tomorrow you are to stop aging." Luca said, and he turned on his heel and left the rooms towards the old drawing room.

"Yes, sir." I said, with some form of relief and trepidation. I walked towards the great window overlooking the street, cars going to and fro. I rested my forehead on my hand, and my hand on the window casing. "Tomorrow night, Charles, we will be together." I said to myself, blushed and my heart skipped a beat or two.

…:::***:::…

"Are you alright, Makenna?" I asked her, she'd been quiet today, very unlike her; it made me worry.

"I'm fine." She said, but she didn't meet my eyes.

"And yet you rather give the lovely color of your eyes to ground and not me." I said with a sad smile.

She looked up at that moment, startled, realizing at once her distant behavior.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to; there is lot on my mind; particularly some things I need to ask you." She said, finally looking at me with a concern, as if I would not like what was coming.

"Ask away." I said and smiled, as we continued walking about during the late hours of the afternoon.

"May I be with you… tonight?" She asked, shy and blushing. I almost stumbled when the words left her sweet tasting lips.

"Be… with me, how do you mean?" I was at a loss at discerning any coherent thought at all. "Sorry, no. I know how you mean… It seems I don't know what to say." I brushed my hand over my face, lost I forgot she was looking at me.

"If you don't want to, it's fine by me." She said with some disappointment; I grabbed her hand quickly, thinking that maybe she would run away.

"I do… Want to, a lot, you have no idea how much, but I thought we would be married before that." I said holding her hand against my heart, speaking in earnest.

"Married?! I… I…" She was speechless.

"Yes; married to you; in time. I never wanted you in any other way but as my wife; my exotic Maltese wife." I said and with ardor came closer to her, and in the middle of the street, I held her warm cheek and kissed her, deeper and more passionately than I had kissed her before.

"My Dane!" She said and she responded to our kiss in kind.

We walked to my flat, I was still kissing her and all the way we made it to my bedroom, she was nervous, blushing furiously, still a virgin, funny I guess, since she was two years older than me; she didn't really shy away from me; only hesitated a little here and there. How sweet.

I on the other hand, was too overcome with love and lust, and I was barely able to hold back, only the fact of her innocence kept me from really doing damage. I unbuckled her belt and unbutton her navy blue dress from the front. She took off my jacket, with a lot less expertise; the warm golden light of the lamp made her look like a teenage girl. I opened the front of her dress to reveal her matching laced brassiere and girdle in a soft blue. Her hands and arms went lips, because I couldn't stop starring at such a beautiful and exotic thing; again her eyes went to the floor, with my thumb and index finger, I held her by her chin to force her to look at me. And she did, scared, but she still did.

"Look at me. Look at only me." I said with a soft smile. She trembled, the poor thing; a woman's prerogative at such a moment in her life, when she finally becomes a woman. Her eyes sparkled bright, beautiful; the angels would be envious if they saw. She reached out her hand and touched my cheek, with lightness and care. I closed my eyes at her gentle touch.

"Look at me." She said; I opened my eyes to look at her, frowning at her mirroring my previous demand. "I don't know if I can do this if you don't look at me." She said with a smile. And I smiled in return. The little vixen.

I touched her cheek then, and kissed deeply. My hand went down her jawline, to her neck and kept going down to nestle itself on her breast, caressing her nipple with my thumb. Still looking at each other, she took a breath in surprise and her lips parted sweetly. I could only smile, knowing the dark lust was over my eyes. Did she see it? Did it scare her?

She placed her hand on my chest, the bare skin from my open shirt. She never finished taking off my clothes. I took her to my bed, and took off my shirt and jacket. I took off my pants and stayed with my underwear on, not yet ready to scare her away. She lied down and looked at me expectantly; she looked lovely with her loosed dark hair all about my pillow and sheets; lifted her hand inviting me to her, how enticing and tempting; if this was the fruit that Eve tempted Adam with, than I don't blame him for taking that condemning bite.

I crawled on top of her, I kissed her lips more, a ravaged her tasted, her tongue, and I just couldn't get enough of her. To hell with all; I didn't care, she was mine by right and that was that. I kissed her jaw, her neck, her collarbone, her chest, her breast, and her nipple. I squeezed the other with my hand, how rude of me to leave it unattended. Her nipples were so sweet, so delicious. She moaned, in surprise and delight. Her hands were on my back and on my hair, mine were simply everywhere; I took off her fine underwear; she didn't needed it; she blushed even more if that was possible. And I took mine off, don't think she noticed though; I saw her shocked look when she felt me on her thigh. I couldn't help but laugh lightly at that. We were as naked as the day we were born.

"You are a golden goddess on earth." I couldn't help but say, my voice was low and husky. "And I am your most fervent follower." My hand went to her waist, just to lift her a little; while the other went to her leg; it didn't budge. She was as stiff and scared as a nun. I paused, I looked into her eyes, with all seriousness; waiting for her, for any response.

"It scares me." She said her voice barely audible.

"Of course it does; and I won't lie, it will hurt a little… at… at first." Why was I saying this to her, it will only scare her more. "But I will do everything I can so that you enjoy it." I assured her; I only hoped the few girls I slept with during my teenage years would have taught me well for this moment. She relaxed a bit and nodded; she lifted her knee for me and I settle between her legs.

Then I came home; at first her virgin barrier took a little effort to break, and a tear came out of her eye with a slight whimper. I kissed that tear from her; kissed her lips lightly and said "I love you." It seemed to ease her. Then I really started to move, back and forth, back and forth, I was lost in ecstasy, she held on tight and I came back from wherever I had been to give the night of her life, the first of many. She was mine, and only mine. And finally we were both done. I collapsed on top of her, bodies sweltering, hands closed on each other and a lot of heavy breathing. I saw heaven.

"Charles?" Her voice was broken, as it should be.

"Yes, my sweet?" I answered against her neck; I could tell my breaths made her quiver.

"I need to tell you something." She was very serious, as serious as I ever heard her.

"Everything alright?" I asked truly concerned. She sat up to and looked me straight in the eyes. Damn those eyes.

"I'm leaving… tomorrow… for a while." She said and I could tell she was regretting something.

"Leaving, what do you mean leaving?" I was surprised, I just got her, I loved her.

"I can't say where, but I can tell you for how long." She said and touched my cheek. "I will leave, but I will come back for you. And when I do, I will tell you everything." She said.

"Everything?! What?! Why?! Why are you leaving? Tell me!" I was almost angry.

"I can't. But I need you to trust me, give a year and to wait for me. I love you Dane." She caressed my cheek again, softly. She loved me; I could tell it was the truth, the whole hearted truth.

"A year?" I asked. I knew nothing could be done, my exotic Maltese flower was leaving, but I would wait, for her, I would wait for forever.

"Yes, a year." She said with a relieved smile. She feared I would react in a different way, a bad way.

I embraced her and brought her down to the mattress again.

"If I only have tonight until a year, that woman I am taking advantage of you; so you won't forget me." I said, kissed her cuddle her.

"I can never forget you Dane." She said back and caressed my jaw. I made love to her the entire night, enough to last us a year. Damn abstinence.

…:::***:::…

And so a year went by, and I still waited for her; every day I came to this forsaken square, and sometimes I thought I saw her in another woman, my mind was playing tricks on me. Would she come, would she remember?

"I see you haven't forgotten me." She said, her voice was silk, she was sitting right behind me, and at first I thought it was mi mind again. There she was, dressed in a black dress, with that red lipstick. I went to her, and kissed her for all those month of not kissing her. How dare she deprive me of her lips for so long.

"Makenna…" I trailed off, when I saw her eyes, they weren't the strange golden-green hue I dreamt about, they were as red as her lips. But it was her, she was back, came back to me. She touched my cheek, like she did.

"Charles, we need to talk." She said seriously, and then I knew, my life would change. But no matter what, we will be together forever.

…:::***The End***:::…


End file.
